Advanced Idea Mechanics (Earth-616)
, Solemne Brannex, Bruiser, B'Tumba, Cache, Chain, Scientist Supreme (George Clinton), Agent Copernicus, Cyborg, Commander Cypher, D.C.1., Destructor, Kearson DeWitt, Dr. Nemesis, Doomsday Man, Clytemnestra Erwin, Andrew Forson, Colin Forty-Four, Helen Gable, Janet Galloway, David Garrett, Stephanie Gerard, Lyle Getz, Ghost, Jack Gowan, Grasp, Grey Gargoyle (Paul Pierre Duval), Grizzly, Gynt, Harness, Head Case, James Hendrickson, High Technician, Terrance Hoffman, Highwayman (David Pennant), Robert Jema, Otis "Danger" Johnson II, Garrison Kane, Agent Kepler, Carl Lombardi, M.O.D.A.M., M.O.D.O.C. Squad, Chet Madden, Mecho-Assassin, Serene Miami, Mindstorm, Mr. Jinx, Mordius, Evelyn Necker, Agent Newton, Peggy Park, Agent Planck, Drake Previn, Protocide, George Prufrock, Jethro Prufrock, Huang Qiaolian, Quintronic Man, Dr. Monica Rappaccini, Red Hulk, Rilker, Ritter, Count Bornag Royale, Dr. Ralph Ryder, Scorpion (Carmilla Black), Arthur Shaman, Sister Joanie, Skeleton Ki, Skipper, Sonic, Ramona Starr, Karl Steiner, the Storyteller, Strikeback, Stryke, Super-Adaptoid, Betty Swanson, Terminus (Macross), Colin Thirty-Three, Timekeeper, Eugene Toussaint, Taskmaster Valdemar Tykkio, Yorgon Tykkio, Ultra-Adaptoid, Victorius, Paul Vincent, Wadlow, Wakers (Carmilla Black, Lars Branco, Njeri Damphousse, Hyun Rahman, Abu-Jamal Rodriguez, Betty Sumitro), Walking Stiletto, Warbot, Professor Whyte, Gilbert Wiles, The Wizard, Bernard Worrell, Dr. Aldo Zane (Agent T-20), Dr. Kashmir Vennema, Anton Trask, Roberto Kowalski, the High Council of A.I.M., Mentallo, Minister of Public Affairs, Superia, Minister of Education, Graviton, Minister of Science, Jude the Entropic Man, Minister of Health), Dr. Mathias Deeds, Doug, Travis, Geoff Krubb}} | Allies = | Enemies = | Origin = Group of evil scientists wanting to supply arms and technology to the world's terrorist and subversive organizations in order to foster a violent technological revolution of society while making a profit. Originally they were more radicals wanting the takeover of all the governments of the world. | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 146 | Last = | HistoryText = A.I.M. first began during World War II. Baron von Strucker organized a group of brilliant scientists whose sole dedication was to acquire and develop power through technological means, that would overthrow the government. A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics) is an organization of brilliant scientists and their hirelings dedicated to the acquisition of power and the overthrow of all governments by technological means. Baron Wolfgang von Strucker used A.I.M. to develop advanced technological weaponry for his secret subversive organization, Hydra. Although Hydra suffered a major defeat, it continued to exist secretly over the following decades, continually growing and building in strength. The group of scientists grew in number over the years, and made great advances in various fields: robotics, bio-engineering, bionics, and physics. Eventually the scientists publicly incorporated their organization under the name of Advance Idea Mechanics. A.I.M. or Hydra's goals and activities were subversive and kept secret. Hydra's existence remained unknown for time. A.I.M. was believed by both the public and by intelligence organizations to be an international cartel dealing with the development and marketing of new technological products. A.I.M. gained great influence with the U.S. government in its role as a supplier of hardware and weaponry to governmental and quasi-governmental agencies. After S.H.I.E.L.D defeated Hydra, A.I.M. attempted to force S.H.I.E.L.D Director Nick Fury out of his position. This attempt, publicly led by Count Bornag Royale, failed. Instead, Fury exposed A.I.M. as a subversive organization. Although S.H.I.E.L.D believed it had put an end to A.I.M.'s operation, much of the organization's membership escaped capture. A.I.M.'s links with the secretly active Hydra remained undiscovered. However, immediately upon the demise of Baron Strucker and most of Hydra's leading members in the destruction of Hydra Island, A.I.M. (now under the leadership of M.O.D.O.K.) severed its ties with Hydra, and has remained an independent organization ever since. A.I.M. has created a wide variety of advanced technological weaponry, and - during the period when it was an arm of Hydra - made great strides in creating androids, which the organization employed as assassins. During this period A.I.M. members sometimes referred to T.H.E.M.selves as agents of T.H.E.M.. T.H.E.M. was the code name of the Hydra core group which governed Hydra and its subsidiary organizations, including A.I.M., during the period between Hydra's first seeming destruction by S.H.I.E.L.D and its later re-emergence. However, A.I.M. has created three major instruments of deadly potential which stand out above the rest. The first is the Super-Adaptoid, an android capable of duplicating the form and superhuman powers of another being. The second instrument was the Cosmic Cube, an unimaginably powerful object capable of restructuring reality. A.I.M. manufactured the containing device - the cube - not the reality-transforming energy itself, whose nature and origin remain mysteries. The third major achievement of A.I.M. is the creation of M.O.D.O.K. (Mental Organization Designed Only for Killing), an artificially mutated human being with an enormous head and a stunted body who possesses superhuman intelligence and various psionic abilities. M.O.D.O.K. was originally an ordinary A.I.M. member who was selected by A.I.M.'s leader, the so-called Scientist Supreme, to be the subject of vast bionic experiments that turned him into M.O.D.O.K.. After being transformed, M.O.D.O.K. slew the Scientist Supreme and seized control of A.I.M., severing its ties with the demolished Hydra. For years A.I.M. existed merely to serve M.O.D.O.K.'s ambitions for power. Under his leadership, A.I.M. stagnated intellectually, created no truly impressive weapon, and launched no major attack on any nation. However, two different splinter groups of A.I.M. agents who had escaped being taken over by M.O.D.O.K. emerged. One of the groups often clashed with M.O.D.O.K.'s A.I.M.; another unsuccessfully attempted to create another active Cosmic Cube. Finally, dissension with M.O.D.O.K.'s rule grew within M.O.D.O.K.'s own organization and broke out in rebellion against him, forcing M.O.D.O.K. out of the organization. The three factions of A.I.M. again combined, so that today A.I.M. once more stands as a united organization. M.O.D.O.K. has been captured by A.I.M. and reprogrammed to obey the ruling council. Going Public More recently, A.I.M. went seemingly legitimate, creating an internationally-recognized government on Barbuda, now known was the A.I.M. Island. Gaining diplomatic immunity which allowed them to grow bigger. With a time machine, A.I.M. was provided with future technology by their future counterpart, which they used to transform A.I.M. into a technologically advanced empire. A.I.M. managed to taunt the Avengers and blame them for an explosion caused during a confrontation between a robot duplicate of Forson and Iron Man which killed seventy-four people. Forson then launched A.I.M. troops to seize the White House. Meanwhile, their technological growth was thwarted by the Avengers of said future, who managed to copy A.I.M.'s data from them while destroying the one in possession of the terrorist organization. With their defenses quickly dropping, a strike team of Avengers stormed A.I.M. Island. At the same time, other five Avengers defeated A.I.M.'s forces in Washington. Time Runs Out When the existence of the incursions was revealed by the Cabal to the world, Sunspot decided to try to investigate and solve said problem, for which he decided to buy A.I.M.. Even though he had acquired ownership over the organization legitimately, Forson refused to give his empire to da Costa. Sunspot traveled to A.I.M. Island, where he managed to convince A.I.M.'s agents to side with him, and only had to kick out Forson by force. After a fight between the two contenders for leadership, Sunspot defeated Forson, who was forced to retreat with Monica Rappaccini, who swore revenge. Subsequently, Sunspot used A.I.M.'s resources to investigate the incursions. Once they managed to create a machine to propel individuals across the Multiverse, some of the heroes who were helping A.I.M. offered themselves to participate in a one-way trip to find the origin of the incursions. In the following months, Sunspot removed any employee that posed a bad influence and rebranded his new company as Avengers Idea Mechanics, now located in the Avengers Island, with the purpose of helping the world, primarily by funding his New Avengers team. | Equipment = | Transportation = * A.I.M. Space Station * A.I.M. Sub | Weapons = | Notes = * Two A.I.M. splinter groups exist, Radically Advanced Ideas in Destruction (R.A.I.D.) and Advanced Genocide Mechanics (A.G.M.). | Trivia = * A.I.M.'s members are often referred to as "the beekeepers" due to the preeminent design of their uniforms. * Because of their hoods, A.I.M. agents still rely on key cards instead of biometric locks. Related Articles * M.O.D.O.K. * Hydra * S.H.I.E.L.D. References * Nick Fury rogues gallery * Marvel Directory - A.I.M. * Advanced Ideas Mechanics - Wikipedia * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe | Links = }} Category:Organizations Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Hulk Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Terrorist Organizations Category:Factions In The Game Of Worlds Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics members Category:Stan Lee/Creator Category:Jack Kirby/Creator Winter Guard VillainsA Category:Deadpool Villains Category:New Warriors Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Young Avengers Villains Category:Superior Spider-Man Villains Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Villains Category:Hydra Projects Category:THEM Projects